The major objective of the Mouse Core is to provide a centralized facility to insure the capacity of each participating project lab to produce and maintain transgenic and gene-disrupted mice. All three projects in this proposal will utilize transgenic approaches in their studies and will participate in the Core. The continuation of this Core will result in economy of effort and expense by avoiding duplication of a highly technical skill requiring specialized equipment. The Core will also facilitate collaborations between projects. Dedicated space and equipment for microinjection of eggs and blastocysts has been secured on the Parnassus Campus and adequate animal space is assigned to the Principal Investigator for Core functions. Most of the mouse lines described in the Progress Report and Preliminary Data sections of the proposal have been generated using the staff and facilities described below, demonstrating the importance of the Core to the overall success of the PPG.